Champagne
Character Appearance: Champagne is the daughter of an Addonexus. She has Teal hair and blue/purple eyes. Her teeth are more pointed than that of a regular human, although her skin tone is a bright tan, olive color. She has a slender body, and a model-like walk. She also has an aura, which floats around her, and changes color based on her emotions As an Addonexus she can control energy, which gives her skin a different tint of another color when manipulating certain energies.. Personality: Champagne is a likable ghoul although she is known for being quite sudective to any gender. She is a drama-queen, although that is kind of why she is liked. She personally believes that it is her purpose to educate the other students at Monster High in the amazing magical arts of deception and manipulation. She is a very stict person to follow. She ownes her personal believes, but doesn't keep them to herself. She sometimes can be a control freak. Although most people enjoy her company. She is even known by her best friend Mist Ring, as "Queen Demon". Even though when the nickname was first coined, Chanpagne didn't care for it, she slowly got used to it, and now it is just casual. Monster Background: Like all other Addonexus, Chanpagne was born on the day of a Solar Eclips and when a special and magical comet is present aswell, and she will die on the day of the next (approxomatly 75 years apart). When an Addonexus is born, they look perfectly normal..as in normal for the human world. They look just like a normie. However, as they begin to get older, they age slightly slower than a human. They are monsters of amazing beauty. They also begin to show control and sensitivity over certain energies around puberty, and after their pre-teens naturally practice and master this power. They can use these magical abilities becasue of a special property which is infused naturally into their blood stream after they have left the womb. Champagne's father and mother were both human, however like others of her kind, Champagne was born on that special day, and after she was outside of the womb, her blood was infused with the special property, which gives her the ability to control energy. Special: ''' Champagne has many abilities: * ''Aura perception'':' An Addonexus can see the auras of being around them and use this to determine their emotions. * 'Bone manipulation: An Addonexus can manipulate the bones in their own body. They can make bones penetrate their skin to use them as weapons. * ''Delayed aging'': They age about three times slower than humans do. * ''Energy manipulation'': They can manipulate pure energy. *# ''Photokinesis'':' By controlling the energy, they can manipulate light. They can easily master this skill. *# 'Umbrakinesis: By controlling the energy, they can manipulate darkness. They can easily master this skill. * ''Healing'': They are able to heal the physical wounds of other beings. * ''Regeneration'': '''Their own physical injuries heal very quickly. Relationships Family: * Trent Burbon (Father): Trent is a human * Carla Burbon (Mother): Carla is also a human Friends: * Comet Phalmthistle (BFF): While Comet wasn't present on the day of Champagne's birth, the comets, which he now controls were. They didn't need a master at that point, they just were natural. However, now that Comet does control them, and he will for eternity, and that an Addonexus will die on the same day with comets and a solar eclipes, Comet will literally be the one who will commands Champagne's death. He hasn't shared this information with anyone. * Mist Ring (BFF): Champagne and Mist get along SO well. Ever since they met Fleshman year, in the same classes, they immediatly became great friends, perhaps one of the best platonic friendships in Champagnes's life. Category:LondonSpearOCs Category:Addonexus Category:Females Category:Original Characters